


having said this

by QueenOfSkaro



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arranged Marriage, I promise, Kili and Ori being best friends, M/M, Ori being his shy and self-conscious self, Unrequited Love, asshole!thorin, desperate!Kili, happy end, i can't write anything else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSkaro/pseuds/QueenOfSkaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now that he thought about it, Dori and Nori were probably going to skin him alive and then work his skin into some really fancy beads and they would wear him in their elaborate hair and cackle madly and for fucks sake, what exactly did he think using Ori for something like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kili

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MocaJava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocaJava/gifts).



> Another prompt fill! Like always I'm not making any promises, but I loved the prompt so I had to write a bit for it.
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=24469365#t24469365

It had to be a joke. It just had to, because Kili had no idea what he would do if it wasn't. He ran through the mostly rebuilt corridors of Erebor, ignoring everyone he came across unless he almost ran over them, in which case he yelled an apology without so much as a glance back. He really, really hoped that Bofur was just teasing him.

It wouldn't be surprising and it wouldn't be the first time, but with that sort of thing you just didn't joke and the prince really hoped that Bofur didn't know that. Yes, that would it be, he would get to the meeting hall and his uncle would talk about something boring - crops or the rate of the mining of sapphires or if the moss they found in the lower levels of the mountain was dangerous - and then Kili would laugh, think it funny and would punch Bofur square on his nose. Repeatedly. But then everyone would be happy and it could be forgotten and it wouldn't mean his uncle did what Bofur obviously thought he was doing right now.

He came to a skidding halt in front of the large doubledoors, intricately worked from some of the best stonemasons the Iron Hills had to offer, that would get opened in a second from the two guards standing in front of them, nodding at him and then it would just be proven that the old miner had a terrible sense of humor, that would be it. Nothing more. And exceptionally nothing to do with a marriage Kili never heard of before that his uncle and brother had kept away from him - and would continue to do so, until the contract was written and signed and the youngest prince would be sold like a cheap tavern wench. Maybe he was exaggerating a little, but only just barely, because if it was true it was a disaster from thundering extent!

The doors were opened at last and the hall behind them grew silent at his entrance, but he didn't care for that. The big table was seated full of nobles from both the Iron Hills and Erebor and most he couldn't care less for, and everyone had a little stack of paper sitting in front of them. His uncle was sitting at the head of the table, looking regal and not a small amount pissed at Kili for being there uninvited. His brother sat beside the king, looking red in the face and angry, but getting calmer the nearer Kili got and Balin on his uncles other side, the biggest stack of paper and several large tomes laying in front of him, looked as uncomfortable as that one time Fili and him had found it funny to spread itching herbs on his tunic and breeches while they still were on their quest to reclaim their homeland.

Kili didn't like that look. His uncle was often pissed at him, his brother angry most of the time, now that he held so much responsibilty but Balin was never, never uncomfortable since they got their home back. The princes heart dropped at that look. 

"This isn't any of your concern, Kili, so you may go again. I will invite you when you may sit in.", his uncles hard voice resounded through the hall, but Kili didn't even stop to look at him before he didn't reach Balins seat. A quick snatch and he had a hand full of documents that he didn't even had to read through to know about what they were. 

It was his dowry. That and whatever the nobles could give the kingdom in exchange for his hand in marriage. 

There was an uproar at his blatant disrespect, but it wasn't as if he cared. He didn't, because he was angry and Fili had gone stark white now, because he saw it too and before he knew what he was doing he threw the papers into his uncles face.

"Not my concern? You're selling me like a calf on the market, but it's none of my concern? Come off your high pony and don't give me that bullshit! I will not marry any of these idiots just for a flock of cattle or a few nice words uttered into the right ears!", he yelled, short of following the papers into his uncles face, but the other dwarf was standing now too, looking thunderous.

"You will not talk to me that way! I am your king and you will do as I say!", he boomed, while Balin stood too and tried to placate them with soft words and a few "Now, laddies, don't say something you'll regret." Fili had a hand on Thorins arm, to be ready if he had to and the hall was echoing the voices of a good three dozen nobles, all demanding that the spare, as they called him, was brought down and out so the adults could talk again.

"You are my uncle too and maybe you should remember that sometime. And I'd like it if that would happen before you sold me like a whore!"

He could see the muscles in Thorins arm strain even before Fili had to hold him back and he wasn't exactly surprised. His uncle was always easily angered - easy to bring down, too, if you knew how to do it - and Kili was a prince disrespecting his king in front of everyone influential in Erebor and the Iron Hills. Of course he would be angry, but he just had to think for a second how Kili was feeling, for Mahals sake! 

But it didn't matter if Kili was at fault or not - and he wasn't, he knew that! - his uncle wasn't going to step down now, too stubborn to think it over again and on the verge of sending his nephew to someone of the Iron Hills, just out of principle and to get him out from under his toes, but that was the moment Kili saw him.

Ori. Sweet, little Ori, his best friend since the journey they took and always so reliable Kili could have cried in relief because Ori wouldn't let him just be married off, would he? He couldn't, he just couldn't and please let him play along. 

"You can't marry me off, uncle! Because I - I'm already in love. I love Ori and you wouldn't do that to me, right?", he exclaimed for all to hear and threw his best friend a pleading look, pleading with him to play along and forgive him for getting him into this mess. 

The young scribe - now that they reclaimed their mountain, he was the royal scribe - looked like a deer caught in torchlight and didn't move from his stock still position behind Fili and Kili wanted to scream at him to save him, but he could just stand there looking between his best friend and his uncle, who know had a skeptical look on his face, already on his way to rebut his lie.

"It's true. He didn't know, because I thought I had all the time I needed and I wanted to court him properly, but I didn't say anything yet because...", he raked his brain for a really good reason, something even his uncle could believe. " - well, you know Dori and Nori. They aren't exactly the nicest people when it comes to Ori being grown up and an adult and I was - hesitant. Not afraid, of course, just - you know - I wanted to show them that I'm serious about it and - you can't marry me off, uncle. You just can't!", he pleaded and threw another glance at Ori, who hadn't moved an inch and Kili really hoped that the other knew what exactly was going on. 

And now that he thought about it, Dori and Nori were probably going to skin him alive and then work his skin into some really fancy beads and they would wear him in their elaborate hair and cackle madly and for fucks sake, what exactly did he think using Ori for something like this?  
Because it really didn't matter now if his uncle believed him or not. If he didn't, then Oris brothers would get him for spreading lies about their little brother and trying to drag him into messes he had no business in.  
If his uncle believed him, they would get him for even thinking about laying a hand on Ori - which he hadn't, honest, so he was going to die for nothing.  
But at least he wouldn't have to marry any of those old snooty brats! That, at least, was a nice thing on the side.

Thorin looked him over speculativley while he shook off Filis grip like it was nothing. Then his look went to Ori, who now, at least, seemed to be able to move again. Even if he took that ability to cower behind the crown-prince and making himself as small as possible. Kili bit his lip and swallowed down the apology for getting him into the spotlight, he would do that later once they were alone. 

He wasn't sure for what outcome he should hope right now, but he nonetheless sent a quick prayer to Mahal to bless him with whatever he thought best for him.


	2. Ori

The day promised to be a really long one, Ori knew the moment he stepped into the meeting hall. Most of the table was already seated and beside Fili he couldn't make out a single likeable face, not that it was a surprise. Most of the nobles living in Erebor - and those visiting from the Iron Hills - still looked somewhat down on the scribe and his family, even if they had the same status and were a whole lot richer than any of them. No one seemed to forget that the three brothers had different sires, as if that said anything about their worth. 

But Ori was used to it by now, he told himself every time he had to think about it. Over a year after the so called Battle Of Five Armies they were all doing a really good job of rebuilding their homeland and every day was a new little adventure. Even if said adventure was just him writing everything down from the sidelines. He was doing his job and did his part in the rebuilding, that was what mattered.

They had to wait a few minutes until every noble invited was seated and then Thorin made his entrance, Balin on his heels. Ori hurried to him at once, taking half of the tomes the older dwarf had loaded his arms full of and carried them to the table. It got him a warm smile and a "Thank ya, laddie." and he had to smile back. It was really nice to still be able to work with his former master. At the start he was a little afraid that he wouldn't see the dwarf anymore who had taught him everything he knew now.

"Everyone knows why we are here.", Thorins voice boomed, although he didn't raised it on purpose. Ori always thought he had a natural authority, something every dwarf had to obey and now, sitting in his high chair with a crown atop his head, he seemed every inch the king he was. Of course it helped that the hall was build to carry voices, but no one needed to talk about that.

There was a round of nods and murmurs with neighbours, but Ori couldn't make out anything. He didn't know why they were there, but he guessed it wasn't really necessary to tell him - everything important he would gather in the meeting and write it down - no one was asking for his opinion.   
Papers were gathered by a servant and taken to Balin, who looked them over thoroughly. The hall was silent for the minutes it took him. Then he gathered three of them, Ori could see they were lists of some sort, and handed them over to Thorin.

"The royal advisor made a selection.", Balin said clearly and Ori wrote it down, despite still not knowing what the selection was about, but again, it wasn't important. He noted - internally, he would never write that down - that Fili looked tense and impossibly angry, so obviously he knew what this meeting was about, but he was just silently staring daggers at the choice of papers in Thorins hands. The scribe was surprised that they didn't burst into flames.

Before the king could come to a final decision, however, the doors were opened and Kili strode in, back stiff but clearly hurried and Ori really wanted to know what this was all about, if it had even Kili in a tizzy.  
"This isn't any of your concern, Kili, so you may go again. I will invite you when you may sit in.", the king said in a cold tone that Ori had often heard before, but most times it was directed at strangers, not his own nephew. 

Kili didn't even bother to answer his uncle - and Ori didn't know if he wanted to kick him for such a display or be in awe of him, but he really leant towards the first as the tumult grew between the nobles, everyone having one opinion about the princes action or another.

"Not my concern? You're selling me like a calf on the market, but it's none of my concern? Come off your high pony and don't give me that bullshit! I will not marry any of these idiots just for a flock of cattle or a few nice words uttered into the right ears!", the dark haired prince yelled, fury written clear on his face and now everything around Ori grew still.

They wanted to marry him off? This whole meeting served to find the best suitor for Kili? The fact that Ori knew that none of the nobles were even worth half of his best friend aside, he felt that it was just deeply unfair.

Of course, that could be because he was really, deeply in love with Kili practically ever since he first saw him as he started classes, back in Ered Luin and it just hurt to think of anyone else with the dark haired prince - not that he ever really imagined himself at his side, he liked to think he was a realist at heart and knew that his friend would never feel anything of that sort for him, but - they just couldn't! It was different to stand aside because Kili found someone to love and be happy with for the rest of his life or if he had to stand aside so Thorin and his kingdom could gather the greatest gain possible, probably sending him off to the neighbouring kingdom while doing so! That thought alone, being without his best friend, hurt more than he could ever find words for.

He didn't really gather what exactly happened after he zoned out a little while, but he came around just as Fili had to hold his uncle back, who looked ready to hit his nephew and oh Mahal, that really didn't look good at all! At that rate he would send him away, Ori was sure, he would send him away and Kili would be unhappy and it would just hurt too much and -

Dark brown eyes got wide as they landed on him, not having registered him until now - and if that hurt, too, a little, Ori could shove it aside, because Kili was just in a really bad situation right now, of course he wouldn't bother to look for Ori in a meeting were he should know that he would be - and there was something in them - some kind of relief, a great big idea that sprung up in the princes head and the scribe knew that he would be a part of it and he could almost smell the catastrophe already. 

"You can't marry me off, uncle! Because I - I'm already in love. I love Ori and you wouldn't do that to me, right?"

He didn't. He just couldn't have - and yet he had, Ori could tell from the heavy silence that lay over the hall, as all nobles strained to hear every word. He wasn't sure how he must have looked, but he sure knew that he felt shocked, because that was a gigantic lie - he knew that, he wasn't a fool or foolish enough to hope for such miracles - and it wasn't just a little distraction, but a big elaborate plan that would have consequences that Kili probably wasn't thinking about right now! The scribe wasn't sure if he was glad or not as their king looked skeptical, but it didn't really matter, because Kili wasn't finished yet.

"It's true. He didn't know, because I thought I had all the time I needed and I wanted to court him properly, but I didn't say anything yet because...", the prince searched for words, it was so obvious Ori didn't know how anyone could overlook it, but he guessed not everyone had spent so much time staring at the dark haired dwarf as him, maybe it wasn't all that obvious after all. " - well, you know Dori and Nori. They aren't exactly the nicest people when it comes to Ori being grown up and an adult and I was - hesitant. Not afraid, of course, just - you know - I wanted to show them that I'm serious about it and - you can't marry me off, uncle. You just can't!"

And _oh_ . _OH!_   
That was an altogether different matter Kili should have thought about! There just wasn't a way his brothers wouldn't hear about this - even without all the nobles - just a nicer word for giant gossip, really - Nori had ears _everywhere_ . And he wouldn't like what he heard, of that Ori was sure. He didn't know why exactly his brothers still had it in their heads that he was just a little child - he fought a war, for heavens sake, it wasn't as if he was as green anymore as the dwarf who started on their quest to Erebor - but they sure as hell did their best to motherhen him - and he really wasn't just thinking about Dori, there. 

It was a difficult thing to estimate his brothers reactions properly, but he was sure it wasn't going to be anything good. Maybe Dori would just punch him once, if Ori said that he knew about Kilis plan all along and decided himself to be a part of it, but even that wasn't much comfort. Dori could do with one punch what another dwarf could do with a dozen. And Nori - oh Mahal, he didn't even want to start on his middle brother. He didn't knew everything that was to know about the times where Nori was gone, but he knew for sure that he wasn't wearing his knives just for decoration. 

_Oh Kili, why didn't you think this through?_

Thorins heavy gaze came to rest on him and Ori just couldn't stop his first instinct - he took a step to the right to stand directly behind the blonde prince, who promptly threw him an unimpressed look, but he just couldn't bother. He wasn't someone to stand up against a king - he was just the dwarf who was lucky enough to be able to record everything the king said. He was nothing more than his notebook and feather and both just couldn't stand against someone like Thorin, who was still angry, but tight with tension to prevent himself from snapping.

"What do you say to that, Ori son of Sori? Is what my nephew said true?", the kings voice boomed again, ringing in his ears and he had to take a deep breath before he could step away from Fili, his eyes firmly glued to the floor, because this was the king and he had to be really careful, but there was no going back now - he wouldn't humiliate Kili like that in front of the court, never, so he just had to bite his tongue and play along.

"I wouldn't know, sire. He never said anything about it.", he started and a quick glance up showed his friends crestfallen face and a triumphant hint in the kings blue eyes. "But - if he wasn't sure how to court me, then I wouldn't know, right? I can say that I - " He had to pause and look at Kili again, because what he would say now was something he never thought he would be able to say - ever. It didn't matter all that much that it was just to play pretend, Ori decided. Maybe this was better than nothing.

" - I love him too. And I would be honored if you would allow us the chance to court." There. He said it. He told Kili his feelings - disguised as a lie disguised as the truth, but who cared for that - and he was still standing, the stone hadn't opened and he didn't faint like a maiden - or Bilbo. It could have been worse. And Kili was smiling so bright as if it really was all true - of course it was just because Ori was playing along, but the scribe could pretend, right? Maybe the prince really was happy that he loved him. Maybe there was no lie there, maybe it wasn't some plan. Maybe it was just -

"My office. Now.", came a growl from Thorin, deep and dangerous and Ori really wasn't sure if he wanted to, but then Kili was beside him and his hand was in his and he got a little, barely-there peck on his cheek and he felt like floating, because maybe, maybe it was all true and Kili loved him too.

"Stop that! Until I agree to your courtship you won't be near each other!", the king barked and the prince bounded away, but he was still smiling at Ori and the scribe scolded himself for being foolish. This would hurt, he just knew it.


	3. Kili

The door fell heavily into its lock, effectively blocking the only entrance - or exit, depending how you looked at it. Maybe Kili should feel grateful for that - Ori looked like he wanted to bolt any second.  
Oh Ori - he didn't really mean to get him into all this, but what other options did he have? Right, none. If he didn't want to be some spoiled idiots trophy wife he would have to dig his hole even deeper - and with that Oris too.  
"Now - talk. What got into you to cause a scene more dramatic than anything you ever did even as a dwarfling?", his uncle had the guts to ask.  
Right. Because he was in the wrong now, of course. Thad made sense, after all it was the prince that barged into his uncles private life and tried to meddle beyond repair - oh wait.

The king looked on insistently, arms crossed and the mother of all grumpy looks on his face. The door opened again to Fili, Balin and Dwalin, but shut right after.  
"They are all quite agitated, I'm afraid. The Lords Theren and Vorin from our dear cousins kingdom even had the gall to insinuate that this was some ornate plan. I could placate them easily enough, but I have to ask: Was this some plan I wasn't part of?", Balin asked on the way to a chair infront of the giant desk, making it sound like a light conversation even when it was anything but.

"That was my question, too. I hope for you, Kili, that it wasn't. You wouldn't only have embarrassed yourself, but me as well.", Thorin elaborated with a hard edge to his voice. He wasn't amused, that was for certain.  
But Kili wasn't either and it wasn't him under accusation.  
Well, it was - but not rightfully so.  
"Of course it wasn't some ornate plan.", the prince exclaimed, which - yeah, that was totally the truth, because no one could exactly call what he was doing 'a plan'.  
It was only his desperation speaking, paired with a portion of creativity and the best thing, the bestest of the best things he was entirely very grateful for - friendship.  
He had the best best friend in all of Middle Earth.

Even though Ori looked like he wanted nothing more than the stone to swallow him he was still here and stood at his side, facing consequences they both coudn't fathom yet.  
Kili grabbed the scribes hand and held it, taking in the grateful look thrown his way. Really, Ori shouldn't be the one feeling grateful.  
"Well, that's that. Congratulations, both of you. I guess we can send the others home, then.", Fili took the word with a smug grin, sitting down beside Balin.  
"It's not that easy, laddie, as much as I wished it was. There will be arguments and maybe a few fights. We should set up a detailed courtship contract as soon as possible. Ori, you'll lend me a hand there, will you?" The adviser turned around to pat his apprentices hand, the one Kili didn't held onto. Thorin saved Ori from mumbling a reply into his knitted scarf.

"I didn't allow this nonsense!", he yelled, causing some of them to jump in surprise. And Kili had to admit that his best friend had to be the best actor he could have stumbled upon, because he literally jumped right into the princes arms, who of course caught him and kept him close.  
Dwalin bellowed out a laugh.  
"Try, Thorin. Try to keep them apart now, I'd pay to see that.", he guffawed and even it was most likely helpful to the cause the prince couldn't help but think it uncongenial. It wasn't as if they really were in love.

"And what bad exactly will it do, uncle? Kili will be happy and we'll extend our family to someone who has already proven himself worthy and is a trusted companion to all of us. And with Ori his brothers will come too and I can't imagine that any deal one of the lords offered you for him was any better.", Fili tried to be diplomatic.  
"There wasn't.", the royal adviser backed him up, sounding quiet chipper. 

Now that Kili looked around he was surprised to see the only one still tense - beside Ori - and ill-tempered was his uncle - and that wasn't anything new. He could work with that. At least it meant that not everyone was okay with him being sold off.  
"Are you really going to force me to marry some stranger, uncle, when the dwarf I love with all my heart just told me he loves me too?", Kili asked, throwing Ori a loving look and cringed inwardly at his antics. Maybe he shouldn't lay it on so thick? But he didn't know how he was supposed to act in this situation. It wasn't as if he ever was in love before. He wasn't now either, of course, but other than a handful of little crushes - like Tauriel - he didn't have any experience.  
Ori lifted his eyes a second before he blushed bright red and dropped them again. He played the shy one, brilliant. No one would see through that.

"You want me to believe you fell for the boy over night? You won't get out of this, Kili. Everyone has to make sacrifices for the kingdom - it's your turn now.", Thorin declared in his no-nonsense tone of voice he tried on the brothers since day one - and never managed to enforce his point, be it nap times or dragon slaying quests.  
"I don't see you marrying one of them.", he replied hotly without thinking better of it. It was never exactly a good idea to provoke his uncle. It was indefinitely worse when said uncle held his future in his hands. 

The door opened again, giving way to a furious looking princess and Kili swore everyone wanted to flee the room after one glance at her. The stone doors shut again, sealing them in with her wrath.  
"Why, pray tell, did I have not one, not two, but seven dim-witted dwarfs come up to me the second I entered the courtyard? Anyone want to answer that? As if it wasn't bad enough in Mirkwood, being weeks away from my family with only a handful of dwarfs and a forest full of elves as company - no. I had to come back to complaints about my lousy-excuse-for-a-prince son and his refusal of a marriage. I should wash his head, they said, and teach him some manners. Barging into the royal meeting hall like he owned it, insulting them and the king, declaring his love for a bastard. Now tell me Thorin. I was gone for three weeks - what happened while I wasn't able to keep you in check?"

Kili felt instantly bad about angering his amad. He hadn't though about that. To be honest, he hadn't thought any of this through, but disappointing his amad he definitely never thought of.  
Some of her comments hit a little nerve and he practically bristled as she called Ori a bastard. Maybe he didn't love him, but he wouldn't stand for him being insulted. "Don't call him that!", he spoke right over whatever his uncle wanted to say, but it only got him a round of unimpressed looks.

"I would have told you.", Thorin said petulantly.  
"When the contract was signed? Was that the moment you thought of? And Kili, when was he to know? Right before you shoved him down the aisle? I tell you now, you git, and you better listen. Keep away from my sons. Both of them. I hear of you meddling again and I'll remind you with pleasure why exactly you never thought before it would be a good idea to cross me. Don't try me."  
Dis, still wearing her travel garments, looked frazzled and exhausted, with a few strands sticking out of her intricate braids, still stood strong and determined between her sons and the world. No one would stand between her children and their happiness as far as she had anything to contribute to it.

There was an eerily long pause, before her brother huffed out a low "Okay." and turned his back to them.  
The youngest Durin couldn't believe his luck and ran to his amad, threw his arms around her and lifted her off the floor.

No marriage, no contract, no courtship!

And Ori was free, too, thank Mahal. He'd need to buy him a gallon of ink for playing his part.  
"Now, now, Kee. Don't worry. We'll get that all sorted out.", she smiled and of course they would. His amad could do anything. He placed her back onto the stone to beam down at her.  
"Calm down. There isn't that much damage done, only a few ruffled feathers. It's a good thing every dwarf loves a good romance. I don't want to imagine how this would have unfolded without little Ori in the picture. Now, you both don't worry. We'll talk to Dori and get your courtship sorted out. When everything is in order you could probably marry by June. Oh, my Kili. I'm so happy for you. And so proud, standing up for your love.", she gushed and kissed his cheek, most likely interpreting his crestfallen look entirely wrong.

Looking for help he saw Ori biting his lip and obviously tried to smile, which just looked grotesque.  
That much for their freedom.  
By Mahal.  
What had he done?


	4. Ori

This was going to blow up into their faces, Ori was sure of it. He was sure that any of them, probably Fili or Thorin, would call him out for being a fraud, or accusing him to have done something to Kili, something to make him think something as absurd as falling in love with Ori was.  
Or worse - Kili had only planned for the show to happen outside with the nobledwarfs and would want an explanation for his ridiculous words there.  
The door closed loudly behind them and for a brief panicked moment he felt his old claustrophobia come back to rear its head, the walls closing in and robbing his breath. Only a few seconds and then it was gone. He still didn't feel any more comfortable, but at least he wouldn't have a panicattack now.  
Hopefully.

"Now - talk. What got into you to cause a scene more dramatic than anything you ever did even as a dwarfling?", the king asked, voice hard and unrelenting and while it sparked the utmost respect in him he still had to remark, at least internally, that he could, infact, think of a good dozen situations where Kili was even more dramatic than a few minutes ago.  
For example the time he overheard his amad saying that she would love to have a daughter someday too and Kili starting to pretend to be a dwarrowdam, just so his amad wouldn't need to get another child.  
They weren't friends yet then, but Ered Luin was full of gossips and Ori heard all about it. He even saw him in a dress one time, talking high-pitched with his brother, his amads jewelry in his hair. He looked ridiculous.

Master Balin entered the room together with his brother and the blond prince, looking a little exasperated, but still in control of the situation. Ori was in awe of him, like he was most times.  
"They are all quite agitated, I'm afraid. The Lords Theren and Vorin from our dear cousins kingdom even had the gall to insinuate that this was some ornate plan. I could placate them easily enough, but I have to ask: Was this some plan I wasn't part of?" Even sitting in a plushy chair he still looked perfectly composed, while the young scribe could barely hold onto his nerves, ever expecting for everything to go completely downhill.  
But what an assumption for this farce to be an actual plan, it was preposterous.  
If Kili had planned any of this - and he hadn't, Kili never planned anything - he would have picked someone more believable than plain, boring Ori.

"That was my question, too. I hope for you, Kili, that it wasn't. You wouldn't only have embarrassed yourself, but me as well." The kings voice got a notch colder, harsher and Ori made himself a little smaller. It wasn't directed at him yet, but he was sure to get only worse once Thorin knew the truth. And that, of course, was only a matter of time. No one could believe for long that Kili would be in love with him.  
"Of course it wasn't some ornate plan!", the youngest prince exclaimed and the notion was so fallacious the scribe had to bite his tongue to stop the snort that rose up in him. He wouldn't be disrespectful in the kings office, his brother had raised him a better dwarf that that. He felt something on his hand and then it was held by Kili. Kili was holding his hand.  
Right. They still had to play, because against all odds it hadn't blown up in their faces yet. Ori looked up and gave the other what he hoped was a brave look, but he wasn't sure he succeeded. He wasn't an expert on the brave - front.

"Well, that's that. Congratulations, both of you. I guess we can send the others home, then.", Fili grinned a satisfied grin while he sat down in one of the comfy chairs. Ori was especially grateful for Fili being Kilis brother. The blond always wanted to protect his brother and, being Kili, that one definitely needed someone to take care of him.  
"It's not that easy, laddie, as much as I wished it was. There will be argument and maybe a few fights. We should set up a detailed courtship contract as soon as possible. Ori, you'll lend me a hand there, will you?" His hand got patted by Master Balin - Ori wasn't sure when everyone started touching him, when it was only ever his brothers casually touching him before.

Courtship - contract. That sounded pretty concrete. And overwhelming. He felt stunned and needed to resist the urge to bite on his scarf, because he felt unable to cope with what was happening around him.  
"I didn't allow this nonsense!", the king raised his voice quite impressively and, for Ori at least, totally unexpected.  
Out of reflex and his wish to be further away from the source he jumped a little - really, only barely, practically not at all - right into Kilis arms. And he had to give the prince that he was a great improviser, because as soon as he was near arms catched him and kept him pressed to a sturdy, muscled side he wanted nothing more than to melt against.

Master Dwalins laugh caused him to flinch a little. He wasn't the overly self-conscious dwarfling anymore who went on a quest to retake a dragon infested mountain, but his first thoughts always went against himself and so he couldn't help but take the laugh against himself and his antics.  
"Try, Thorin. Try to keep them apart now, I'd pay to see that."  
Master Dwalin meant it nice, Ori knew that - he needed to learn how to take the overly gruff warrior, because he often saw him in his work as Lord Balins apprentice, but it needed a while. And now, with everything that was happening, it hurt a little to hear something like that.  
It wasn't as if they really were in love.

Well, Kili wasn't, Ori fell in love with the prince on his very first history lesson with Lord Balin, back in Ered Luin.  
They were a small class, because their village didn't have many children and so it was easy to get acquainted with everyone and to know who was who.  
Everyone knew the princes, of course.

And everyone kind of knew Ori, too, but for entire different reasons.  
Everyone knew his adad hadn't married his amad. And that his brother Noris adad hadn't married her either. And that Doris adad was a good dwarf, but died on the long years after Smaug attacked. Something must have happened to his amad then, when no dwarf stayed with her after that and what's wrong with her was wrong with her sons, too.  
Just look at that readhead.

So, aside from being a bastard he was also the weird kid who never talked with anyone, with the weird amad who was wrong in the head and the weird brother with sticky fingers and the other one who mothered all of them even in public.

The dwarflings started to snicker as soon as Ori stepped into the classroom, throwing him mean looks and one pointed a finger at him and told the girl next to him that just last week he saw the whelp starting to cry in the middle of the market place, just because he lost sight of his brother for a moment.  
Which was true, it was a really scary moment if one bothered to ask, but no one did. They all preferred to laugh at him and call him a baby and, even though he'd have loved it to learn and read books, he couldn't stand being there a second longer. With tears in his eyes he turned around to flee, but instead he collided with another ones chest.

"What's this? Who are you? Why are you crying? Are they mean? Don't worry about meanies. I got my brother with me. He and I will protect you. I'm Kili, by the way. What's your name? Can you read already? Mister Balin always tries to teach me, but I can't seem to remember the next time I try. Fili says it's because I talk too much. That's Fili over there, he's my brother. He's older, but I'm way more smarter. Oh, you're Ori, right? You have a brother too, aye? The one who always knits you sweaters. They look comfy. Do you think he would make me one, too? I like blue."

It was only after Kili stopped talking to take a breath that Ori noticed he was already seated, everyone around them was quite and Lord Balin watched them with obvious amusement. They weren't best friends from then on, most of that didn't come until their quest but Ori liked to think they were a little more than acquaintances. Maybe pals. Maybe they were even friends back then. But most of all Kili was, from then on, the one dwarf Ori had a crush on and later was full blown in love with.

"And what bad exactly will it do, uncle? Kili will be happy and we'll extend our family to someone who has already proven himself worthy and is a trusted companion to all of us. And with Ori his brothers will come too and I can't imagine that any deal one of the lords offered you for him was any better."  
The little scribe was speechless - if he had planned to speak in the upcoming moments the others would have noticed, maybe - that the heir of Erebor described him as worthy. In his eyes no one will ever be worthy of Kili, but that Fili would even consider -  
But of course Fili only played, too. He had, of course, seen through their charade the second it started and was only helping. Well, that explained that. It pained, but it explained it.  
"There wasn't." Master Balin said with a smile that seemed a little foreign to this situation.

"Are you really going to force me to marry some stranger, uncle, when the dwarf I love with all my heart just told me he loves me too?"  
Did he hear that correctly? That was - yes, play-pretend. Right. He just had to remember that and then he was on the safe side. Forcing himself to look at the darkhaired prince he was met with lovingly soft brown eyes. Eyes he fell for so long ago, eyes he looked into so often. Quickly he lowered his gaze again, not able to stand it. Otherwise he was afraid his friend would see right through him.

"You want me to believe you fell for the boy over night? You won't get out of this, Kili. Everyone has to make sacrifices for the kingdom - it's your turn now." How Kili could stand up to his uncle was beyond him, Ori had the urge to cower behind someone and he wasn't even talked to.  
"I don't see you marrying one of them.", his friend shot back with a backbone obviously made of mithril.

The door opened again and on instinct he turned around to see who it was. The princess stood there, looking exhausted and absolutely furious and Ori shrank away a little, because he wasn't sure at whom her ire was directed.  
And while he always admired the Lady Dis and respected her, he was also completely terrified of her temper.

"Why, pray tell, did I have not one, not two, but seven dim-witted dwarfs come up to me the second I entered the courtyard? Anyone want to answer that? As if it wasn't bad enough in Mirkwood, being weeks away from my family with only a handful of dwarfs and a forest full of elves as company - no. I had to come back to complaints about my lousy-excuse-for-a-prince son and his refusal of a marriage. I should wash his head, they said, and teach him some manners. Barging into the royal meeting hall like he owned it, insulting them and the king, declaring his love for a bastard. Now tell me Thorin. I was gone for three weeks - what happened while I wasn't able to keep you in check?"

Getting called a bastard wasn't new to him, he didn't even bat an eye at that, but warmed inside as Kili defended him, like he did so many times over the years.  
"I would have told you.", Thorin said and Ori was fascinated by the fact how whipped the king was by his sister.  
Not that he'd ever say that out loud, of course. Or think it on a regular basis, he didn't want to jinx it.

"When the contract was signed? Was that the moment you thought of? And Kili, when was he to know? Right befor you shoved him down the aisle? I tell you now, you git, and you better listen. Keep away from my sons. Both of them. I hear of you meddling again and I'll remind you with pleasure why exactly you never thought before it would be a good idea to cross me. Don't try me."

She stood a striking figure, the princess, and he felt his awe of her grow some more. A part of him wished his amad would have stood up for them like that even once, but then he remembered Dori and instantly felt guilty. Dori always took care of him, he didn't miss anything. Not really.  
Thorin uttered 'Okay' and Ori felt stunned. This was it? The charade was over already? He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or sad about it. The hand that held his vanished as Kili hugged his amad and the scribe had to bite back a smile at the display.

"Now, now, Kee. Don't worry. We'll get that all sorted out.", she said with a smile. "Calm down. There isn't that much damage done, only a few ruffled feathers. It's a good thing every dwarf loves a good romance. I don't want to imagine how this would have unfolded without little Ori in the picture. Now, you both don't worry. We'll talk to Dori and get your courtship sorted out. When everything is in order you could probably marry by June. Oh, my Kili. I'm so happy for you. And so proud, standing up for your love."

Oh. That was - it was - he couldn't think of a phrase that doesn't involve curses and for someone who made a living with words that was a dire situation. Biting his lip, he could already taste a little blood, but he forced himself to smile at Kilis shocked look.  
Of course he wasn't keen of the thought.  
He was stuck with Ori now.  
What had they done?


	5. Thorin

The day started early for the king under the mountain. He didn't get much sleep the last night, because his sister, the Lady Dis, had gotten it into her head that he needed an hour long speech about his authority and what was and what wasn't alright to do to her sons.  
Nothing was and the rest wasn't, if anyone was curious.  
Sometimes Thorin asked himself how things could get to this point. He saved their homeland, fought epic battles, survived in the most unlikely of circumstances - only to be bullied into submission by his little sister. His whole race could have been spared endless years as refugees if they just sent Dis to Smaug to tell him to get his leathery ass off the gold and get lost.  
He would bet a lot of money that it would have worked.

The king wasn't in the mood for a family breakfast, so he left for his office and told a servant on the way what to bring him there.  
But - as his luck would have it - before it arrived Lord Vorin asked for an audience and, seeing that fifteen percent of the crops they lived on came from this lord he couldn't afford to let him wait.  
"Your highness.", he greeted with a big, empty gesture and bowed.

"Lord Vorin. I'm not surprised.", Thorin deadpanned and took a little wind out of the others sails.  
Most nobles enjoyed and practised the art of stalling, of talking around the bush and sugar-coating serious things.  
Thorin wasn't.  
No one really knew what to do with him based on that. He didn't play by their rules and wasn't as easily led as they thought he would be, seeing that he didn't grow up as royalty they thought at first he would be gullible and naive and overly trusting.

As it showed that he wasn't, within the first few minutes of their first meeting, they had to think of other ways to control him.  
Their newest tactic was blackmail. A royals hand in marriage for their help in the recovery of Erebor. And, as much as it pained Thorin to admit it, they were dependent of it. The land around the mountain needed a few more years worth of planting and caring to produce anything eatable and there wasn't much cattle that could survive inside the mountain, seeing that it couldn't live outside either.

Further than that were the workers who lend them their hands and knowledge, the masons and carpenters, the cooks and the guards. Even with all his people of Ered Luin who arrived half a year ago there weren't enough dwarfs to bring the kingdom back to life. And thus Thorin needed the nobles, for food and work and defense, if anyone dared to attack them this soon again, but the king preferred to be safe rather than sorry. He hated being sorry and feeling guilty. But he still had to give one of his nephews hand in marriage, because if he married one of them himself he would be at too much risk, and with him his kingdom.

Kili was the better choice, if he had to choose. And he did have to. Kili was uncontrollable and he wasn't the direct heir to the throne and the king knew that his nephew was strong enough to get through this.  
Now though everything seemed far too messy and if he could Thorin would have stayed in bed. With Ori in the picture he needed to start to negotiate with the lords and ladys and there were few things he liked even less.

But, out of the eyes of an uncle rather than a king, he could be glad of these changes. Ori was a good lad, a brilliant and brave boy and there were lots of dwarfs in the towns of Erebor who adored him and looked at him in awe for his doings on the quest. He was a hero of Erebor and one of the most likeable ones and, as an uncle, he could be happy with his nephews choice.  
Even as a king he could see that there were a lot of worse options. And having Nori and Dori - but especially Nori with his eyes and ears everywhere - in the family would be a big bonus, too.

Now he only had to sell their romance to Vorin. He couldn't think of a possibility that this would end in any way pleasant. Sitting up straight he looked at the noble down the line of his too straight nose.  
"My nephew entered his courtship. There will be no other marriage than this."


	6. Ori

Ori never thought he'd have to hide from his brothers in the royal chambers. And for his brothers not to find any way in, either.  
Kili hadn't stopped holding his hand on the way from Thorins office to their rooms, Lady Dis all the while walking in front of them, silent now. Fili and Master Dwalin walked behind him and even though they probably didn't mean it, Ori felt caged in and suffocated. His best friend was tense and if one looked a little closer there was panic in his eyes. Ori felt guilty about that, because even if the prince did start it himself it was still the scribe that got the better deal out of all of this. And maybe he hadn't realized yet where this was going to lead eventually, it didn't matter all that much right now. Kili wouldn't need to marry a stranger, that was the most important part.

They arrived in the chambers Kili, Fili, Dis and Thorin lived in. Ori was here before, of course, but always as Kilis friend, not his - whatever they were now. Still friends, he hoped.  
"Now, boys, I know that we have a lot to discuss, but I'm tired and I don't think anything is so important it can't wait. Except maybe talking to Thorin again, but even my idiot brother has to wait until I freshen up a little. As for the rest - I understand if you don't want to go home to face your brothers alone, Ori. You are free to use our spare room. No sharing rooms for you both until the courtship got approved and you're married. Of course you have a lot to talk about, but I can't stress this enough. You are not allowed to be alone in a room together. This whole endeavor will cast a bad enough light on the courtship, no need to worsen it. Fili, you'll supervise them." Lady Dis started talking the second the door closed behind her and continued all the way up some stairs to her rooms. As she finished her speech she vanished, not giving them a chance to answer. They stood for a moment, trying to decide what to do now.

"I need to talk to you alone.", Kili said lowly and Oris breath caught. That didn't sound good, Kili was never quite.  
"Okay.", he managed to sound almost casual, but under the circumstances he guessed no one would think twice about the little waver, if they knew the truth or not.  
"You do realize that isn't an option, do you?", Fili asked the moment they turned around to Kilis room.  
"Oh come on, Fee. Don't you trust us?", the prince whined and Ori relaxed a little. This was normal. Normal was good.  
"Him? Yeah. But how stupid do I look to you to even consider that I'd trust you?", Fili asked inquisitive.  
"Very.", his younger brother deadpanned and Dwalin laughed again.

"You all stay here for tonight. I'll need to go now and I don't want any of you to wander around alone.", he stated and left.  
"Come on.", Kili demanded, but Fili already herded them all into the youngers room, which looked like an absolute mess. The prince didn't even pretend to be embarrassed by it and instead threw himself face first onto his bed.   
"I'm so sorry, Ori.", he moaned and flopped onto his back.  
The scribe wasn't sure what he was allowed to say with the heir still in the room, but he guessed that the blond was already in on the plan and it wasn't as if they could talk in private anytime soon.

"It's not your fault.", Ori allowed, because it wasn't, not really. Kili needed a way out and Ori wasn't his best friend for nothing. It was basically his duty to help him out. The dark haired prince sat up and threw him a disbelieving look.  
"Not my fault? I basically singlehandedly ruined you future with only a few words! We can just tell them the truth if you want to. I wouldn't hold it against you.", Kili offered, but he looked downtrodden and sad and guilty and even if 'not telling' wouldn't entail getting to marry his love and instead stood for moving in with elves and never eating any chips ever again, Ori couldn't with good conscience abandon him.  
"We're in this together.", he tried to sound brave, but only managed a meager excuse for it. Kilis grateful look still warmed his heart.

"This isn't how I pictured this conversation. What's going on?", Fili joined them, looking confused and suspicious and the scribe wasn't sure what to think now. Didn't Fili catch on their game in his uncles office? How much did he gather? Right now he sounded like he didn't know anything. Kili groaned loudly.  
"Oh Fee, I panicked. You were trying to get rid of me and -", the prince exclaimed, but got interrupted.  
"We weren't trying to get rid of you. Uncle only tried to keep the help the nobles give us. That doesn't make it alright and I was against it, believe me, but we weren't trying to get rid of you.", the heir of the mountain assured determinedly. His brother rolls his eyes.

"I don't care why he did it, he wanted to just marry me off without telling me. Bofur told me he heard something about it and I hoped he was only making fun of me, but - I got angry and uncle wouldn't have listened and when I saw Ori I just -", this time he stopped himself, shrugged helplessly and flopped back on his back. Fili looked exasperated and amused in equal parts.  
"So you just thought it was a good idea to declare your love for him to get out of a marriage. You do realize that you still need to get married, right? We wouldn't survive the ruckus and scandal it would bring if you both told the others that it was all a ruse. And then you lying to uncle and undermining his authority for - nothing. No. You got yourself into this mess. We fought so hard for this mountain, for this kingdom, I won't stand aside when your actions dethrone us!"

It was an affecting speech, one that led to Kili and Ori staring at him with pale faces.  
"I'm sorry.", Kili whispered and looked on the verge of tears, which had Fili deflating quickly.  
"Don't worry. We'll ... play. I - what if we told Dori and Nori and have them both being against the courtship?", Ori suggested and Kili perked up. The little scribe refused to let that hurt him - he knew on what page he stood with Kili and there wasn't anything romantic in the picture.  
"No. Everyone would question their motives and look for reasons they could be against this union. They'd think that, because Dori and Nori are close to us they'd know something the rest doesn't.", the blond took the wind out of their sails. 

"And Ori - sorry to say that, but you backing out now after your heartening - and pretty believable - answer isn't an option either. No matter how we take it, no one's honor would stay intact if either of you blew this off again."  
That wasn't good news, but Ori was glad that someone else was the one to speak them. He wouldn't have to be the messenger of bad news.  
Kili looked like he was told he wasn't allowed to ever take a bow into his hand again and even with Oris resolution that did hurt quite badly, making his shoulders slump too.  
"I'm so sorry, Ori.", his best friend said again, but he only managed a little shrug.

"I can't imagine how this talk would have unfolded without me here. 'I'm sorry.' - 'Don't be.' - 'But I am.' - 'Don't worry.' - 'So sorry.' You're pathetic, both of you. This is what we'll do: we won't mention this to anyone else. Not amad, not your brothers, not Dwalin. Not in a thousand years will we talk about this with uncle. This stays between us. For everyone else you will start a courtship and you'll pretend to be hopelessly in love. Think about courtship gifts. This is real from now on and you need to put a little effort into it." A little pause and Fili lost his rigid stance. "And when that is over you will get married.", he ended on a subdued note. He was sorry too they had to marry. Everyone was sorry.   
Ori leaned heavily against the wall behind him.  
"I'm sorry, Kili."


	7. Kili

Thinking back to trolls and goblins and giant spiders Kili was sure that, despite all the perils he lived through already, this would be so much worse and potentially more deadly.  
"I'm glad you could come. A companionable breakfast is the best way to discuss the details in my opinion.", Lady Dis smiled as she let the brothers Ri into the living room. Both looked less than excited.  
"Oh really. I, for one, think a companionable supper would have been far more suited, my lady.", Dori sniped with a biting voice. Dis let it slip without a word, she could understand that they were upset. They probably heard about what happened five minutes after they left the meeting hall and couldn't do anything about it until now. Well, Nori probably could, but if he did they wouldn't know.  
She would cut them some slack.

"Hello.", Ori piped up from the sidelines, just besides Kili and the prince barely bit back a groan. Trust Ori to attract their attention. He was in Doris arms in a second flat. Nori came after him at a leisurely pace, face blank and carefully aloof. He greeted his little brother before he threw Kili a grin with way too many teeth. The prince gulped nervously. He wasn't stupid enough to underestimate the redhead. He was probably going to die a slow and painful death.  
His answering smile was a little shaky, but Nori didn't do anything other than greet him.

Dori, after letting go of his baby brother, bowed his head stiffly to the princes.  
"Good morning. I expect you are fine." he said and the youngest Durin didn't think he imagined the effort it took him to even look at him. Ori gave him a prompting gaze that threw him into action. Hurriedly bowing his head, he took a step forward.  
"Good morning, Master Dori. I'm - sorry. That it was sprung at you like this. I hope you understand that - well - that it was a surprise for me, too. That Ori reciprocates my feelings. I couldn't be happier. But - I know I should have asked your permission first.", Kili recited what he concocted at night when he couldn't sleep. He took a deep breath and raised his eyes to look at the oldest Ri.

"I'm sorry for my disrespect. Ori is very dear to me and I ask for your permission to court him." There, he said it. He asked Dori for permission and didn't even lie. Ori was very dear to him. How could he not? He was willing to marry his idiot-self just because of his idiot mouth.  
Good thing was that Kili had all their lifes to make it up.  
His adoration and fondness for Ori may not be romantic in nature, but it was prominent enough that it reflected on his face. Dori softened a little and looked at his younger brother.

“Do you want that?” he asked, serious and a definite weight in his voice. It was Oris choice now.  
Kili caught the scribes look and tried to converse everything he couldn't say or already did, but he wasn't sure how well that worked. He wasn't good at mute communication. Or communication at all.  
“Yes. I can't think of anything that would make me happier than marrying Kili.”, Ori answered, quite convincing too, if Kili was concerned and that was probably the only reason for the spreading warmth in his body. How was Ori able to be this convincing? Nonetheless, Kili smiled back.

“Then I will grant my permission as the head of the house of Ri. Any objections?”, Dori inquired formally while looking at Nori, who watched both youngsters like a hawk and let them stew in silence for a while.  
“None,” he decided and, while they all relaxed a little, Kili was sure the redhead only did it to rile them all up. Well, he definitely managed to get under the princes’ skin.

“Brilliant! Now that the formalities are taken care of let us sit down to have breakfast. Details are best spoken about while being comfortable. I took the liberty to invite Master Balin to record the terms we’ll agree on. After me, gentledwarves.” Dis took over again with a pleasant smile and a happy glow Kili never saw before. He had to remind himself that his mother didn’t know anything and thought that he would get happily married with the dwarf he loved and instantly guilt settled in his stomach.  
They followed his amad into the dining room and Ori carefully took his hand, comforting him selflessly. The prince thanked him with a smile.

After they sat down the food was brought in and the negotiations waited until they were full and sated and a little small talk had been held. But the peace ended as soon as the food and dishes were taken away. Balin took out a sheet of parchment, quill and ink.  
“Do you want me to help you, Master Balin?” Ori asked, but Balin refused the offer with a kind smile and a “No need, laddie.”

“I’m quite sure we agree on the standard five months. It will be enough for all five stages and the wedding can be held in june.” The princess started.  
“I agree. But I demand a supervision for all their shared time. I won’t have anyone talking. And nights in these chambers stop.” Dori replied strictly. Everyone around the table nodded, besides Kili, who only sat there woodenly.

“I vote for half their shared time to be in public.” But it didn’t quite sound like a suggestion at all.  
“Why ever would that be needed?” Dori bristled.  
“Because Kili caused a huge ruckus, like usual, and the people need to see him being all over his love to be placated.” Dis answered without batting an eye.

“I refuse to tolerate you talking about my Ori like that. He would never stand for anyone ‘being all over him’ in public!” the oldest Ri flared up, only a short sentence away from standing up in his heated state.  
“Now, Master Dori, you know that we have great respect for Ori, but some things are needed in this situation. Being a little lovey-dovey with each other is one of those things. Kili is an official figure, Ori needs to grow accustomed to that early on. He will be prince consort after the wedding.”

Tea was brought and the princess thanked the servant. Balin poured himself a cup without looking as he wrote everything down. Nori poured something out of a flask into his, despite the early time of day and the reprimanding look it earned him from his brother.

“I have no objections.” Ori piped up and, as everyone turned to look at him, dropped his gaze. “I need to learn how to act in public, of course, I’m aware of that. But if you think it’s needed to pour oil on troubled waters I will do my part.”  
Kili must have drunk his tea too quickly, for he felt too warm again. He put his cup down.  
“Thank you, Ori.” His amad smiled softly and again Kili wished not to have to lie to her, but he couldn’t change that now. There was no turning back.

The negotiations spanned over the whole morning and as Balin finished the final draft of the contract a servant came in to ask if the guests would stay for lunch. They answered that yes, they would, and luckily Thorin came back too, so no one had to hunt him down. He needed to officiate the courtship after all.

Kili didn’t let himself think about this as he took the quill in his hand and signed in crooked letters. Oris signature was more delicate, that of a practiced writer, but he hesitated before he placed it. It took a smile from the prince before he did.

They were courting as of now and everyone looked at them expectantly.   
Right, they were courting now. They shouldn’t just stand next to each other, waiting for anything to happen.  
It seemed they came to that conclusion at the same time as they grabbed at each other clumsily, but Kili took he matter into his own hand and pulled the scribe to his chest, holding him there, hiding his face in soft hair. He never noticed how small Ori was. The others breath warmed him through his tunic.

“That’s quite enough, boys. Hands off each other. Now.” Came Doris demand after a few seconds, but Kili felt reluctant to let go. That wasn’t right. He wasn’t supposed to feel this way with Ori in his arms. Feeling confusion spiral through him he did let go eventually.


End file.
